emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6841 (10th April 2014)
"Left alone to bond with his daughter, Marlon's fears are confirmed when she struggles to warm to him, but Donna then arrives to collect April and is overjoyed by what her ex-husband suggests; and Harriet comforts Dom as he takes in the news about Gemma." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Donna tells the doctor that she's aware she only has a few years left, but covers quickly when Bob returns. Harriet attempts to comfort Dom as the news sinks in about Gemma's organ donation. Declan's annoyed when he realises Megan's taken the petty cash and given it to Jai as a bonus for completing their order so quickly. Harriet tries to help Dom see that the Dingles are also grieving for Belle's future. Marlon's worst fears are confirmed when April struggles to warm to him. Declan walks into Brook Cottage to find Megan and Jai kissing. He tries to convince his sister that Jai is just using her. Adam's plan to wine and dine Katie soon begins to crack when he gets carried away with his spending and his card is declined. A frustrated, Megan admits to Charity that it was her who gave Jai the contract she thought was stolen and Declan has known about it all along. Unable to pay, Adam and Katie do a runner from the restaurant. Dom misinterprets Harriet's efforts to comfort him and tries to make a move on him. She gently lets him down. Adam and Katie are worried when they learn that Pete has just signed a contract with the restaurant they ran away from. Adam asks Pete to keep quiet about it. Declan confronts Megan after Charity has a go at him for going behind her back about the stolen contract. Megan admits that she's testing his reaction as she still feels he's struggling to control his anger. Declan tries to assure her that he won't hurt her again. Donna arrives to collect April and is surprised when Marlon tells her to take the transfer and return to Emmerdale on the condition that she promises to never take April away from him again. Donna is overjoyed, telling him this is all she has ever wanted. Cast Regular cast *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *James Barton - Bill Ward *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Doctor - Beatrice Comins *Waiter - Anton Darby *Max Shale - Charles Davies Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Offices *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Brook Cottage - Living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten General *The Fox and Bottle, Hotten Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes